Mystery Kiss
by ultimate-tsuntsun-revenge
Summary: Eri Yuki cheats on the ever adoring Shuichi Shindou, when Shuichi is confronted with new hope and a new man how will he take this? What will he do? Most importantly how will Yuki take it when he decides that Shuichi is the boy for him?


_**I haven't been on this account for a while! I'm sorry everyone ^^ I have a new obsession and thine name is yaoi. I'm new to it though so I won't be very good at it, but of course I'll take requests. Oh yeah and I wrote a book, do me a favor and buy it please **____** I love you eternally. The link is on my page. Okay here we go I'm sorry if Shuichi and Eri are out of character a little I haven't seen this show in forever. I don't own them btw…obviously if I did they'd be promoting my book too.**_

I buttoned my vest over my chest, peering around the curtains for the fortieth time straining my eyes to see the stoic blonde man I'd come to know and adore. Except he wasn't there. No fear I had-

"Three minutes 'til we go!" Mr. Kei declared roughly. I nodded and peered around again. No Eri. I bit my lip come on man come on! Before I knew it Mr. Kei had me out on the stage and the music was starting up. The lights blinded me now, making it impossible to give the crowd a final scan. I began singing, letting the music take me over. As the lyrics became more relatable to my situation I got into it, reaching for my fans, jumping, doing anything possible to release the music's spirit. When it was done with me, it left me sweating and breathless. Music had given me the comfort Yuki had denied me. I took a swig from my water bottle.

"Are you ready to rock?" I roared over the mic. The crowd screamed, they were all cheering for us! For my band for Bad Luck…I couldn't control the smile claiming my face, "I can't hear you! Now tell me…are you ready to rock!" they went into an uproar. The next song I sung was inspired by the man who changed my life. It was a cover of Sleepless Beauty. Again the music took me by storm, pushing me to give the best performance I had in me. Two hours later I decided to end the concert with Rage Beat. It was a split second decision seeing as how we had plans to play Spicy Marmalade. Oh well, this song was on my mind all night. I got excited around the chorus, letting the note burst from my lungs.

"…I want a new world!" the echo of the microphone sent the crowd into frenzy, screaming my name. Screaming Shuichi…Shuichi…I danced a little to the song at hand until the music died. Even without Eri Yuki there I had one of the best concerts in a while. The lights died and just as the curtains drew to a close I noted Ruichi Sakano in the front row screaming his head off clapping like he'd never seen a rock-star before. I grinned big. After my show I signed a few autographs and raced home ready to give Eri a peace of my mind. I hadn't even bothered to knock, flinging the door open. A low pitched moan rumbled from the bedroom. If I came to find out Yuki had missed my show for self-pleasuring I'd cut him open and use his innards as a belt. I stormed over to the door ready to let him have it when I noticed him letting someone else have it. I couldn't stop from staring at the sight before me, the nicely built red head was bent over the side of the bed with Yuki ramming mercilessly into his bottom. The blonde one looked up, his pleasured expression turned to horror as he realized there was no explanation for having your dick rammed up another guys ass. If there was one I'd love to hear it, but there wasn't. He didn't try to cover it up, he didn't even pull out.

"Shuichi…I…uh…I think you'd better leave," he finally said. I turned on my heels and took off running down the hallway only to run into someone's chest. The muscle caused me to rebound off of the area and land on my butt. I didn't care, tears streaming down my face added to the redness. I looked a mess, but I couldn't care less. I hated him and he needed to know it. I looked up to see who'd I'd run into in all my haste, maybe…just maybe I'd even apologize if I felt the need.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the darkness obscured his face making it impossible to tell who he was exactly.

"Peachy," I snapped, "who are you?"

"Don't worry about it…and don't let Yuki get you down he couldn't commit if you handcuffed him to you…"

"How do you know, did you date him? Who are you?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Well when you're engaged to the man you tend to know a lot about him."

"You haven't answered my question," I insisted. He laughed again.

"Ask Yuki who I am," he suggested, "but keep this a secret." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips, "take this as a token of my deepest apologies for Yuki's behavior. Maybe I'll see you around." Then he walked away. He was definitely Yuki's lover…the way his lips moved against mine made me shudder, so much like Yuki, but so warm…so sweet.

"You haven't told me who you are!" I yelled back. His infectious laugh floated down the hall once more.

"Good," a flickering light revealed his deep red hair that could've been brown…it could've been long …or short…all I saw was a general color. Whatever…dumb mystery man. I took off once more in the same directions to nowhere embracing the frozen December air.

_**Five reviews and I will HAPPILY update this tell me what you think and what you want to see. I live to please you my dear readers. ^^~ once again feel free to buy my book…actually no feel compelled. Free will is an illusion **___


End file.
